¿Por que?
by Sofia25
Summary: Kogan. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Hace un rato me abrazo y lo único que puede hacer fue quedarme quieto por un rato y empujarlo amablemente después, se sintió tan bien sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío y eso esta tan tan mal...
1. Chapter 1

**Kendall POV**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Hace un rato me abrazo y lo único que puede hacer fue quedarme quieto por un rato y empujarlo amablemente después, se sintió tan bien sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío y eso esta tan tan mal. No entiendo porque me pasa esto a mí, porque no puedo controlar lo que me pasa cuando lo veo, cuando me toca, cuando lo tengo cerca, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No lo comprendo, ojala pudiera entenderlo, siempre tuve control de todo lo que pasaba en mi vida, pero luego llego él, hace ya tantos años a cambiar mi vida para siempre. ¿Por qué me pasa esto? El es mi amigo, pero de ninguna manera tiene que ser mi enamorado, el es hombre, no una chica, yo soy un hombre y se supone que me tiene que gustar una chica no él.

Había escuchado que el amor dolía, pero solo lo escuche en películas, creía que no era algo de verdad, es más, hasta llegue a creer que el amor no existía o al menos que era algo que a mí no me iba a afectar nunca y menos esto de sufrir por amor, creí eso hasta que me enamore de él de verdad, todo empezó hace mucho tiempo, primero no entendía lo que me pasaba después fue aceptando mis sentimiento y creí que era un amor pasajero, a decir verdad ni llegaba a ser amor en aquel entonces solo era un chico que me gustaba, pero el tiempo fue pasando y pasando y eso que sentía no se fue, si no que creció y creció cada vez mas hasta transformarse en amor de verdad. Sé que todavía soy joven, recién tengo 18 años pero puedo decir que lo amo de verdad, estar cerca de él es tan tan diferente, ni siquiera puedo explicarlo, hablar con él y verlo me provoca cosas que nunca pensé que podía sentir y menos por otro hombre.

Saber que esto que siento es un amor no correspondido e imposible me dan ganas de querer llorar, llorar de verdad y yo no lloro, nunca sentí reales ganas de llorar en mi vida, siempre me considere una persona fuerte, pero acá estoy, sentado en el pasto mirando el agua del lago que tengo en frente, con ganas de llorar, por solo pensar que el amor de mi vida nunca va a regresar esos sentimientos hacia mí y se siente tan horrible este sentimiento.

Siento que me falle a mí mismo, le falle a mi orgullo, no entiendo como alguien como él puede provocarme esto.

Nadie sabe lo que siento por él, nadie lo sabe, solo yo, y nunca nadie lo va saber y menos él, ese amor que yo siento por él es una debilidad que nunca voy a dejar que se muestre, nunca, de todas maneras decirle a alguien lo que siento no cambiara el hecho de que Logan no es gay y menos está enamorado de mí, es mejor callarlo y solo dejarlo como un secreto que se va a morir junto con migo.

Hoy cuando me abrazo tuve las ganas de abrazarlo yo también y quedarme abrazándolo toda la vida pero no lo hice, solo me quede quieto, luego lo aleje y sin decir una palabra me vine acá, donde estoy ahora, lejos de él, lejos de esos sentimientos, lejos de aquel calor que recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando él me abrazo, lejos de todo.

Ojala pudiera cambiar esto que siento, me siento tan débil ahora mismo, tan patético y tan estúpido.

Mi corazón y mi pecho duelen y no lo puedo contener, no lo puedo aguantar, solo quiero gritar y sacarme esto de adentro.

¿Dónde quedo todo el valor que siempre demuestro tener? Porque en este momento no la encuentro y no me siento yo. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que yo estaría llorando por amor, llorando por un hombre, llorando por Logan? Nadie, ni siquiera yo mismo, pero también soy humano, también tengo sentimientos y también desearía no tenerlos.

Ojala algún día pueda borrar y eliminar lo que siento por él, es todo lo que realmente deseo, no quiero sufrir más, no quiero sentirme más un estúpido cada vez que me mira por no poder evitar sonreír o cada vez que sonríe y mi corazón late con más fuerza. Quiero dejar sentirme un idiota cada vez que está cerca mío y en mi panza siento esa sensación tan extraña pero que se siente tan bien al mismo tiempo y que no puedo ni describirla con palabras.

* * *

_Gracias por leerlo, las reviews son siempre bienvenidas así que si alguien quiere que la siga, lo único que tiene que hacer es decirme:)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, aca esta el segundo capitulo__, espero que les guste y queria decir que no voy a subir esta historia por un rato largo, primero quiero terminar con la otra historia que estoy escribiendo y despues me voy a poner a terminar esta :)._

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kendall estaba sentado en el pasto, cuestionando sus sentimientos y preguntándose por que eso le pasaba a él, estaba tan confundido y estresado que hasta estaba llorando, algo que era muy raro en él.

Nadie mas estaba en ese lugar, solo él o al menos eso es lo que él creía, pero de repente alguien habló.

"Ahí estas"

Kendall se quedo paralizado, el conocía esa voz, era la voz de uno de sus amigos, era la voz de James, él no quería que nadie lo viera en estas condiciones y tampoco tenía ganas de dar explicaciones de el por qué estaba así, a Kendall no le gusta que la gente se meta en su vida próvida, no le gusta hablar de el mismo, es una persona muy reservada.

James se sentó al lado de Kendall y lo primero que Kendall hizo fue dar vuelta la cara hacia un costado para que James no viera las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero cuando James lo miró pudo notar que Kendall había estado llorando.

"Kendall, ¿Qué te pasó?" Preguntó James muy preocupado por su amigo.

En ese momento Kendall se levanto sin decir una palabra con la intención de irse pero James se levanto rápido y lo agarro del brazo para evitar que se escapara.

"No te vas a escapar de mi Kendall ¿Qué paso?"

Kendall corrió su brazo para liberarse del agarre de su amigo y sin mirarlo y sin decir una palabra empezó a caminar hacia delante pero justo en ese momento James lo agarra de vuelta.

"Déjame en paz James" Le dice Kendall, corriendo su brazo con más fuerza que antes, luego se secó las lagrimas de los ojos y siguió con su camino.

James nunca fue una persona de callarse las cosas cuando quiere decir algo así que sin pensarlo le dijo:

"¿Tiene algo que ver con Logan?"

Kendall se quedo paralizado por un momento pero luego siguió caminando como si la pregunta de James no le hubiera afectado aunque en realidad por dentro estaba entrando en pánico y pensaba: '_No puede ser ¿Cómo puede ser que lo sepa? No lo puedo creer ¿Qué está pasando?'_

James seguía caminado atrás de él

"No me ignores Kendall, hace muchos años que somos amigos, 6 para ser exactos, no me hagas eso a mí"

Kendall seguía sin decir nada y caminando.

"Te estuve observando últimamente y pude notar que a veces actúas diferente cuando estas con él"

Los dos se quedaron callados por un momento hasta que James hablo de vuelta.

"También vi que estabas un poco rojo hoy cuando te abrazo hace un rato"

James había acelerado su paso y cuando le dijo eso se encontraba enfrente de él y pudo notar que los cachetes de Kendall estaban rojos de vuelta.

"Así como ahora estabas, o creo que un poco mas rojo"

"No es tu problema eso James" Le dijo eso y siguió caminando más rápido para quedar nuevamente delante de James.

"Kendall, decime la verdad, ¿Sos gay?"

Otra vez Kendall se quedo quieto por un momento y con una voz muy seria le dijo:

"No me molestes James"

"Pensé que eras un poco menos cobarde pero veo que me equivoque porque ni siquiera tenes el valor de confesarle eso a un amigos"

Kendall siguió caminando sin decir una palabra.

"Veo que son tan cobarde como cualquier otra persona aunque a veces trates de ocultarlo" Agregó James después de un rato.

"Déjame tranquilo" Le dijo Kendall enojado.

"Bueno te dejo tranquilo, pero acordate que ahora se tu pequeño gran secreto"

Kendall se dio vuelta y lo miro asustado por un segundo, luego miro para adelante y siguió con su camino. Al ver la cara de pánico de su amigo James solo se río y dijo:

"Quédate tranquilo Kendall, no le voy a decir nada a nadie"

"Yo nunca admití nada James"

"Si no fuera verdad, lo hubieras negado de una y listo, además tu cara dice más que mil palabras"

"No entendes nada James, déjame tranquilo"

"Al menos no me lo estas negando" Dijo James.

Kendall se paró en el lugar cerro con fuerza sus ojos, apretó sus puños y dijo:

"Basta James, ándate, déjame tranquilo, te lo digo de verdad"

"Si te gusta sufrir en solitario, bien por vos, yo solo quería ayudarte, vine acá para hablar con vos de este tema, no pensé que ibas a estar llorando y veo que preferís seguir así, sin hablar con nadie"

James volvió para la casa y Kendall siguió caminando solo.

**Kendall POV**

¿Tan obvio soy? No pudo creer que James se haya dado cuenta, me quiero matar, no literal pero al menos que me trague la tierra y no salir de ahí por un año ¿Cómo pude dejar que alguien vea esa debilidad en mí? No lo puedo creer. Agh, que estúpido que me siento. Toda esta situación me confunde mucho, hasta puedo decir que el hecho de que alguien más lo sepa me aterra, me da miedo pero eso es algo que nunca le voy a admitir a nadie.

**Normal POV**

_Al mismo tiempo en la casa._

Logan vio como Kendall se iba sin decir una palabra después de que él lo abrazo.

"Ei, ¿Te pasa algo?" Le preguntó Carlos notando que su amigo se había puesto un poco triste.

"No ¿Por qué?" Le dijo Logan, un poco sorprendido.

"No sé, te cambio la cara cuando Kendall se fue"

"Es que, es que a veces me gustaría que demuestre un poco de afecto hacia mi"

"Pero Kendall es así, ya lo conoces" Dijo Carlos.

"Si, pero…" _''No sé porque me pone un poco triste que sea así, solo me gustaría que sea un poco mas afectivo'_ Pensó Logan y después termino su frase con un:

"Pero, no importa"

Carlos lo miro un poco confundido pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Notando la cara de confusión que tenía su amigo, Logan dijo:

"A veces siento que me odia y que ni me considera su amigo"

"Ei, no digas eso Logan, Kendall si te considera su amigo"

"La verdad es que no se"

"Estas exagerando, no te preocupes"

"Si tenes razón, puede ser" Dijo Logan un poco triste.

En ese momento ven que James se va.

"¿A dónde vas James?" Le pregunto Carlos

"Quiero caminar un poco, no se preocupen en un rato vuelvo" Dijo James.

**Logan POV**

No sé ni por qué me puso así ese comportamiento de Kendall, después de todo no fue nada raro, Carlos tenía razón él es así, aunque no siempre fue así pero al menos así es como se estuvo comportando estos últimos años. Seguramente estoy exagerando al pensar que me odia pero es que no sé, me gustaría que fuera un poco diferente. Pero ni siquiera entiendo porque.

* * *

_Gracias por leerlo, no sean timidos y dejen una review si les gusto :P_


	3. Chapter 3

**Logan POV**

Kendall no volvió más desde que se fue, no sé ni donde estará y no sé por qué me preocupo tanto tampoco, él está acostumbrado a vagar por ahí. Recuerdo su desprecio hoy a la tarde y hace que mi pecho duela, pero no entiendo por qué, tal vez sea porque no estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me trate así y sea tan fría y distante con migo.

Agh, me pone tan mal que él me trate de esa manera y sinceramente no entiendo por qué, ya tendría que estar acostumbrado, después de todo hace bastante tiempo que viene actuando así.

**Normal POV**

_3 días después_

Carlos y Logan se encontraban en el patio de Palm Wood junto con otros amigos.

Kendall había ido a la casa a buscar algo y James aprovecho esa oportunidad para seguirlo y poder hablar con él de algo que quería decirle desde aquel día cuando lo encontró llorando, pero debido al mal humor que su amigo tenía ese día prefirió no decirle nada.

"¿Kendall podemos hablar?" Le pregunto James.

"¿Que pasa James?¿ Que queres ahora?" Le pregunto Kendall mientras agarraba una botella de agua de la heladera.

"Kendall ¿Podes parar de mostrarte tan distante con migo por al menos un minuto? ¿Es mucho pedir eso?" Le preguntó James un poco irritado.

Desde aquella charla que tuvieron hace un par de días, Kendall había estado un poco distante de James.

Kendall solamente rodó sus ojos.

"Kendall, solo estoy tratando de ayudarte, soy tu amigo y me importas, ¿Podes abrirte un poco y hablar de lo que te pasa? No te va a matar hacer eso"

"Agh, James no me molestes"

"No sabía que querer ayudarte y preocuparme por vos era molestarte" Le dijo James un poco ofendido.

"¿Podes ir al grano James? decime de una vez lo que quieres decirme y listo"

"Es- es sobre Logan" Le dijo James un poco nervioso y rascándose la cabeza.

"No tengo nada que hablar de él" Le dijo Kendall mirándolo de mala manera.

"Vamos Kendall, deja de fingir, ya sabes que lo sé"

"No estoy fingiendo nada James, solo no quiero que me molestes más con ese tema"

"Kendall, de verdad quiero ayudarte y sé que no debe ser un tema fácil para vos"

"No creo que de verdad lo entiendas" Le dijo Kendall sonando un poco deprimido.

"Oh Kendall, la verdad es que no, pero déjame darte un consejo al menos"

Kendall solo lo miró un poco intrigado.

"Deja de ser tan seco y distante con él, él piensa que lo odias" Le dijo James finalmente.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Kendall un poco sorprendido.

"Sí Kendall, lo dijo el otro día después de que te abrazo y te fuiste"

Kendall solo o miró y luego se hizo el desinteresado.

"¿Kendall podes dejar de actuar como si no te importara?"

"No estoy actuando, que piense lo que quiera, no me importa" Dijo Kendall, pero en su voz se notaba que no era verdad lo que decía.

"Basta, Kendall deja de actuar, ya sabes que lo sé y no me vas a convencer de que es mentira" Le dijo James.

Kendall no dijo nada, sabía que seguir fingiendo era en vano, James ya sabía la verdad y nada que diga o haga iba a hacer que James pensara otra cosa.

"Lo único que haces tratándolo así, es alejarlo más y más Kendall, solo te estas perjudicando" Le dijo James después.

Kendall se estaba irritando un poco con esta conversación.

"¿Y vos que sabes de todo esto?" Le dijo Kendall un poco enojado.

"Si el piensa que lo odias, lo que menos va a hacer es querer estar con vos, ¿Nunca pensaste en eso? ¿Por qué sos así con él Kendall? Solo lo alejas"

Kendall suspiro y miró para abajo.

"Entiendo de verdad que no debe ser fácil para vos, pero alejarlo o negar lo que te pasa no es la solución a nada" Le dijo James después.

"¿Qué es lo que realmente queres James? "

"Ayudarte, eso quiero, solo eso, que seas sincero con este tema" Le dijo James.

"No hay manera en que puedas ayudarme James" Kendall se estaba enojando nuevamente.

"Y si no dejas que te ayude menos Kendall, no sos autosuficiente, siempre en algún momento de la vida las personas necesitan ayuda o hablar de lo que les pasa" Le dijo James un poco fastidiado.

"No entiendo de verdad que es lo que queres, ya sabes que me gusta Logan ¿Ahora que te lo dije en voz alta estas contento? " Le dijo Kendall gritando y un poco enojado.

"Shh, Kendall, no grites ¿O queres que todos se enteren?" Le dijo James en voz baja.

Kendall se sonrojo un poco.

"Me alegra que por fin lo admitas de todas maneras, ¿No te sentís un poco mejor ahora que te sacaste eso de encima?" Agrego James después

"No pretendas que te diga gracias" Le dijo Kendall en broma.

James se rio y le dijo:

"Solo quiero ayudarte de verdad, no sé si lo vas a hacer pero sabes que si algún día necesitas hablar con alguien, acá voy a estar listo para escuchar"

Kendall sonrío y le digo:

"Gracias"

"En serio te digo, tratarlo así no te va a ayudar para nada" Le dijo James después.

"Basta James, por favor no quiero hablar más de esto" Le dijo Kendall ya más calmado.

….

Mientras tanto Logan también había vuelto a la casa para buscar algo que necesitaba y cuando pasó por cocina, que era donde estaban Kendall y James, escuchó a sus dos amigos hablando y como en una película, llegó justo a escuchar lo que no debía haber escuchado:

'_Me gusta Logan ¿Ahora que te lo dije en voz alta estas contento? '_

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Logan POV**

'_Me gusta Logan ¿ahora que te lo dije estas contento? '_

¿Qué? ¿Escuche bien? ¿Kendall acaba de decir que gusta de mí? No entiendo nada.

_(Logan escucho a James murmurara algo pero no llega a comprender lo que decía)_

Oh, mejor me voy a de acá se suponía que yo no debería escuchar esto.

¿Por qué no me molesta que Kendall guste de mí? ¿Por qué no me causa desagrado? ¿Por qué me tendría que provocar eso de todas maneras? No soy homofóbico, pero la idea de saber que él gusta de mí no me molesta para nada y no entiendo por qué. Agh, estoy tan confundido, no sé qué pensar, no sé qué hacer, no sé cómo voy a hacer para mirarlo a la cara después de esto.

Pero, nada tiene sentido, seguro escuche mal, ¿Por qué me trataría tan secamente si yo le gustara? Nada de esto tiene sentido. No, sé que escuche bien, escuche perfectamente bien lo que Kendall dijo.

Oh dios, no quiero salir de acá ahora, ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Decirle que lo sé? ¿Decirle que a mí no me pasa lo mismo? ¿No hacer nada? Agh que confundido que estoy. ¿Por qué tuve que escucharlo?

Creo que hacer nada es la mejor opción, decirle la verdad y decirle que yo no siento nada por él, más que una amistad sería muy cruel de mi parte.

Wow, no puedo creer que Kendall sea gay, nunca lo hubiera imaginado en mi vida. Tal vez haya cambiado un poco su forma de ser con los demás por estar ocultando algo tan grande como su sexualidad, tal vez esa sea su manera de "protegerse" y ocultarse. Al menos ahora sé que no me odia.

Agh, tengo que salir de acá antes de que vengan a buscarme y pregunten por que tarde tanto. No sé qué hacer, creo que voy a hacer como que nada pasó y voy a tratar de ignorar a Kendall lo más que pueda, tal vez así le dé una señal de que yo no siento lo mismo por él, sin necesidad de ser tan directo o tal vez ni siquiera se da cuenta, después de todo eso es lo que él viene haciendo desde hace ya bastante tiempo con migo.

**Normal POV**

Logan volvió hacia donde sus amigos estaban, James y Kendall ya estaban nuevamente con ellos también. El día pasó como cualquier otro día, pero a Logan le costaba mucho mirar o dirigirle la palabra a Kendall, se sentía… no era incomodidad lo que sentía, sino más bien un poco de vergüenza.

Nadie realmente notó el cambio de actitud en Logan, después de todo él había dicho unos pocos días atrás que creía que Kendall lo odiaba, así que mantener un poco de distancia no era nada alocado en los ojos de los demás.

Y Kendall, bueno Kendall solo se sentía un poco incómodo porque sabía que James sabía la verdad pero ni se imaginaba que su amor secreto también lo sabía.

_Ese mismo día a la noche_

**Kendall POV**

No voy a mentir y decir que hablar con James no me ayudo, la verdad es que se siente bien saber que hay alguien que está dispuesto a escucharme y que no va a juzgarme por ser cómo soy o mejor dicho, lo que soy. Igual no creo volver a hablar con él sobre el tema, porque simplemente no me gusta hablar de este tema en particular, pero al menos sé que si algún día llegara a necesitarlo, él va estar dispuesto a escucharme.

No todos los días me siento tan mal y deprimido como aquel día que James me encontró llorando, la mayoría de las veces puedo sacar de dentro mío la fuerza y el valor para ser fuerte y no decaer tanto pero hay otras veces, que son las menos, como ese día, que simplemente no puedo, y como odio cuando eso pasa, como odio que Logan me haga sentirme de esa manera, como odio no poder suprimir mis sentimientos, ojala pudiera hacerlo, me ahorraría tanto sufrimiento. Soy humano y aunque mucha gente crea que los hombres no tienen sentimiento, sí los tenemos, sí sufro por amor y sí sufro por no poder controlar lo que me pasa, yo no elegí ser así, simplemente pasó, porque uno no elige de quien enamorarse, simplemente pasa y a mí me paso con un hombre.

Ya pasé la etapa de negación hace mucho tiempo, negármelo a mí mismo no iba a solucionar nada, ignorar el sentimiento tampoco ayudó para nada y la verdad es que ya no sé qué puedo hacer para poder borrar de una puta vez esto que siento por él.

**Logan POV**

¿Por qué no puedo para de pensar en lo que escuche hoy? ¿Qué me está pasando? Me siento raro y siento que le estoy prestando mucha atención a un tema que tal vez no tendría que darle tanta importancia, o tal vez sí. Me acabo de enterar que uno de mis amigos hombres gusta de mí, ¿Cómo no darle importancia? Pero me pregunto si en vez de ser Kendall fuera una chica, si me sentiría igual o no le daría ni importancia, agh, me siento tan confundido, no es la primera vez que me entero que alguien gusta de mí, pero es la primera vez que el tema no deja de dar vueltas en mi cabeza, no puedo parar de pensar en esa frase que escuche y no es porque Kendall sea un chico que me pasa esto, me acabo de dar cuenta que realmente no me afecta la diferencia, como dije antes no soy homofóbico, pero por algún motivo el tema no me deja tranquilo. Tal vez sea porque esa persona es Kendall y no cualquier otra ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver? Agh, ya no se ni que pensar. ¿Me pasaría lo mismo si en vez de Kendall fuera Carlos, o James o algún otro de los chicos? Tal vez sí me pasaría lo mismo, tal vez sea la cercanía y lazo de amistad lo que hace que no pueda parar de pensar en el tema, aunque realmente estoy muy confundido así que prefiero tratar de pensar en otra cosa hasta que pueda procesar y pensar más tranquilo en toda esta nueva información.

Lo único que sé es que no quiero arruinar mi amistad con Kendall, el saber que él gusta de mí no cambia lo que yo pienso de él y no voy a dejar de querer ser su amigo solo por eso, pero el tema es como él tomara mi supuesto rechazo si algún día se animara a decirme algo, que horrible me sentiría si eso pasara.

…

* * *

_Gracias por leerlo :), Los cometarios y criticas son simpre bienvenidos._


End file.
